Turning Carbon into Diamond
by Nubitox
Summary: Harry has grown up, and is now in his twenties, he has had time to see the world as a soldier, and even picked up some personal memories. Now he is in Hell's kitchen to meet his friend Will Simpson, and soon get to involve himself in the world of Marvel's Jessica Jones. "You know what turns Carbon into Diamond? Pressure, and Heat."


Chapter 1:Of A Old Comrade, And New Pains

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvels Jessica Jones , or J.K Rowling's Harry Potter. This is written only for my own, and yours pleasure. No money is being made off of this story.

Published 23.11.2015

A man of average height stumbled out of a spin in a damp alleyway in New York. Luckily for him no one was around to notice the strange arrival, as he just popped up right out of thin air with a sharp crack like a gun. No, louder like a rifle shot if the man was to judge by the echo still resounding on his arrival.

The man patted himself down, checking that he did not miss anything, and in a hushed voice called out his astonishment. "Blimey! It actually worked, I guess being one of the most powerful wizards truly counts for something. I really can apparate extraordinarily long distances."

Concluding that splinching had not occurred, and guessing that people would come to investigate the rare occurrence of a rifle being discharged. He quickly tapped a wooden stick to his head , and soon felt like some liquid was pouring over his person.

Had a person been close enough to observe the happenings, they would have seen a well dressed stranger, with jet black hair, and green eyes, rapidly disappearing into nothingness, from the top to the bottom, like a wave was washing over him.

Sufficiently certain that he was safe from getting caught doing magic, he walked out of the alleyway, and into the streets. Secure in his anonymity, he cast a notice me not spell, and removed his invisibility, as it was quite taxing having to dodge people that did not see him, and soon after having appeared removed his notice me not.

No one would bat a lash at him standing there looking at a city map.

His next goal was to find a place to set up shop, before reaching out to his mate Simpson.

B

* * *

b

Walking up to the receptionist in a affordable looking motel, he smiled at the pretty blond sitting there. "Hello, I would like to rent a room for the week? Do you have vacancy?"

The girl popped her bubble gum, then proceeded to lay down her phone slowly. Harry caught a glimpse of the screen, and saw that she was in the process of taking a selfie. She seemed rather irritated that he had disturbed her in the process, and gave him a dirty look before proceeding to further demonstrate her lethargy, by punching the keyboard with one finger in a sloppy manner. Resulting in the room check taking quite some time.

Harry rolled his eyes at this, and entertained himself with looking at her cleavage that she was so proudly advertising.

After many heavy sighs, and quiet grumbling, she finally came with an answer in a shockingly irritating voice. "Yes, there seems to be room. Are you staying for the whole week?"

Stopping himself from saying something rude, he decided with just a polite. "Yes, as I told you earlier." She drew another heavy breath to ask his name, but he opted to just give it to her instead of waiting for the question. "The name's Harry Porter. I will take a normal room, and if you could be a dear, I would like to charge it to this card." He slid his card across the desk, so she could get his credentials.

She continued with her slow uninterested tapping on the keyboard, until her phone gave a series of pings, before settling down again.

Her left hand snaked out with a pace befitting a snake striking at a pray, and snapped up the phone before her thumb started to rush across the screen. Obviously answering some kind of text. All the while keeping the steady pace at his check in.

Harry was astonished, her keyboard hand had in fact increased its pace, and from what he could see she was not splitting her eyesight like a lizard to see that she was typing right.

" _What kind of sorcery is this?"_ Harry's eyes almost fell out of his head, but she was quickly done with her text, but she was probably waiting an answer, as she started to write with both hands on the keyboard, and was done in an instant. Even the long card number was punched in with the confidence, and quickness of a hacker in a movie.

She leaned her chair back, stretching her already tantalizing body in a extremely provoking manner, and procured a room key.

He could see it in her eyes, when she handed him the key, that she enjoyed teasing him. Giving him a show of what he could not have.

She had suddenly done a complete 360 in her mannerism. From sloth, to sexy she-devil in a second, and she was challenging him to call her out on it.

Harry decided that nothing would come of it, and just thanked her for the key. Then proceeded to his room.

B

b

It was a couple of hours since his check in, and Harry was out taking a walk. Having decided that the walls of the hotel was too thin to really have a conversation inside of.

So he had opted on the great outdoors, strolling along the darkening roads of midtown observing people, and cars as they passed him, never making eye contact with anyone.

You never knew if you might connect with someone being a special kind of crazy.

He pulled out his cellphone, it was a simple model. Typical, the cheaper types of burner phones was quite simple, and Harry did not see the use of an expensive phone.

Flipping it open, he dredged forth the number he wanted before putting it to his ear.

Hearing it connect, then a mans voice sounded with a gruff voice. "Will Simpson speaking."

Harry felt a sudden relief fill him at the familiar voice and name. He had not known he had been so insecure at being in a unfamiliar setting. So he shot back with a strict, but teasing comment. "You don't sound too exited to hear from an old squad mate. I thought we left on familiar terms, but if your going to be like that, I guess I got to track you down, and kick your ass instead. I'm hanging up now" Giving it a second, he heard Will break out with a shout. "Wait! Harry? Buddy is that really you? Whats going on? I haven't heard from you in forever."

Harry rolled his eyes at the exaggeration, but it had certainly been some years. They both had quit the military at the same time, and gone each to theirs. They had both been members of a joint task force between the SAS, and US Army Rangers, and had struck up a friendship, a friendship forged through battle.

"Yes, it's me G.I. You said I had to see the sights in The Big Apple, and here I am. Currently staying in a hotel in midtown, so I thought I should give you a call, and perhaps we could meet up to talk about old times." Harry could hear faint slurping sounds in the background, and a slight strain wormed itself into Will's voice as he sounded pleased at the prospect of meeting up with an old friend. "Well... Ah... That would be awesome. I guess we could meet... tomorrow, if that works for you?"

Harry could hear a loud pop, then a woman's voice chatting softly telling his friend that he should bring him to the apartment. Harry decided that he had heard enough, and quickly interrupted his friend. "Well you will find me at the Glass House Tavern at noon, and tell the juice slurper to lower the volume when you're on the phone, otherwise I'm happy to meet your girl. See you tomorrow mate." Hanging up on his friends sputters, Harry dignified his mischief with a smile, and a small laugh, before going back to his hotel to sleep.

B

b

The next morning came bright, and early, and Harry had been up for some quite some time when noon came.

He was still a light sleeper, and got by with just a few hours. So he had plenty of time to do his morning ritual of fitness exercises, and going out for a news paper. Before sitting down with a toast, and a cup of tea. Using his morning to bask in the warmth of the sun on the sidewalk outside his hotel, and enjoying the personal time just reading.

So when the clock struck noon, there was a shadow passing him by, and sat itself down in the opposite seat.

Harry had already ordered an extra tea, so when the man sat down, he took a swig of the steaming cup without looking, and promptly spit it out with a disgusted tone. "You know that I hate this flavored water." It was a statement, but Harry answered anyway. "I know G.I. But I guess I still try to convert you to the holy nectar of the gods." Here Harry got a snort, before continuing. "Besides, it's funny to watch that I can still feed you whatever I want, and you will try consuming it without looking." Harry looked over his paper, and over the brim of his rectangular glasses. "And what have I told you about doing that?" Doing his best at a scolding parent imitation.

"That I shall taste the holy nectar of the gods whenever I do." Will answered with a grumble. "Anyway did you ord..." Will trailed off, as a cute young waitress stepped up with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands, while giggling.

Harry looked to her as he folded his news paper, and gave a charming smile. "Thank you my dear, that is all." Slipping her a twenty bill, he looked back to his companion with a questioning look. "What? She is an aspiring actor, and I know they need all the tip they can get their hands on."

Will, just shook his head at Harry's tendencies to be completely wrapped around a girl's finger at the slightest hint of a sweet nature. _"Well... He has a way to always be surrounded by the sweet ones. I guess he got this grandfatherly aura to him. Like you can trust him. That's why he always got the role as civilian pacifier on our missions."_

Will just laughed at Harry. Before answering with mirth in his voice. "It's simply amazing how you always seem to be surrounded with women of a caring nature. I'm almost tempted to bet that you have never had a bad experience with women, except that I know that some of the ones we have saved, have been quite abrasive." _"He has not met Jessica yet, that's going to be one for the history books."_ Will had a slightly evil look, as he was envisioning introducing Jessica, to Harry.

He turned back to Harry at his sarcastic tone. "Well, hardy harr harr. I have met plenty of women that has not been the least bit impressed with me, but come on. We don't need to be so formal, come here, and give your old mate a hug. It's been a while, and it's great seeing you again."

They both stood up, and gave each other a brotherly hug. Harry stepped back, and looked Will over. "Well, I now understand why you suddenly have a girlfriend." Harry gestured to Will's uniform. "Because that is what yesterday was right? Because if you tell me now that it was a one-night-stand on a work night, then I have to seriously kick your ass."

Will just waved him off, and told Harry that he was right. "Yeah, that was Trish. We have been going on steady for a small while. She is great, you will love her when you meet her. Besides you seem to have cleaned up in your sorry excuse of a wardrobe, since last time too." Will pointedly looked at Harry's casual suit. Recognizing it as being a cheap suit, but having been at a tailor to get it measured to fit him perfectly.

Harry smiled proudly. While in the army he had not seen much use in owning anything else than casual clothing, and so his style had quite remarkably changed. Now he actually looked like a man worthy of respect, not a slim army head, slightly out of place.

As they where standing, Will lay an arm around Harry's shoulders, and started to lead them away from their table. "Well as you heard on the phone, Trish, is making lunch, and I was sternly told to go get you, and not dawdle. So as the whipped man that I am, that is exactly what I'm going to do."

Leaning in a conspiring way he whispered in Harry's ear. "Just a piece of advise though, she is a high-class lady, and fancies herself a greater chef than she really is, so stay to the simpler dishes, and you are good." Harry burst into laughter at that, and in a voice choked with laughter he said. "You should not say that about your woman, it can't be so abhorrent as to warrant a warning."

Will just let him laugh, as he led him on. "Decide for yourself."

b

b

Oh god, how did he find himself in this position. Trish was an absolute delight to meet, and as Will told him, he loved her personality. She was assertive, and refined, inquisitive, and a great beauty.

But she was no gourmet chef.

She had made a lunch fit for a king, obviously trying to impress the friend of Will, and for a second Harry wondered how Will had managed to trap such a catch.

On the table there was quite the variation, and she had taken great care to compensate for possible taste preferences, and allergies.

The worst of it all, was that they all seemed tasty, she was talented in presenting food at the very least, and Harry had complemented her on that, and to Harry's horror. She had taken the compliment to heart with a smile that suddenly made the sun seem bleak in comparison, and so Harry knew he had to tread carefully. She put quite an amount of pride in her cooking it seemed.

So when Harry, against his better judgment, and in conflict to his friend's earlier warning, had proceeded to load his platter with a little something, from everything, didn't know how deep a grave he was digging.

When he was done he had seen his friend with panic in his eyes, but with a predatory grin on his face as he had made stopping signals with his hands when his girlfriend had turned her back to him.

Harry had ignored this, and continued to pick, because food looking this delicious, had to taste great right? Right?

He looked from his friends stupidly grinning face to his plate where he had taken some bread, scrambled eggs, and bacon, to his girlfriends face that shone with great pride, at creating delicious food which their guest found appetizing.

Harry suddenly was not so sure about the food anymore. But as he had loaded it on himself he was committed to finishing.

So giving a smile to his hosts, he noticed they stared at him in rapt anticipation, Will's in spite, and Trishes in a final verdict. He started digging in on the simple dishes, getting pleasantly surprised at the taste, Harry could not understand will's apprehension. This was good, and he said so to Trish.

But to Harry's continued worry, Will's grin only broadened. So Harry decided on one of the more complex, but equally delicious looking dishes this time.

Will had still not taken a bit of his own food, and was observing the whole thing with a sick fascination.

Harry started chewing, and suddenly understood that something was wrong, very wrong. He must have mixed it with something else, as the taste was quite sickening. But being the polite man he is he quickly swallowed. Feeling beds of sweat starting to affect him, as he hoped that this was just a fluke.

Choosing another complex dish he gets the same result, he starts to slightly panic... He had filled his whole plate with this...this violation to his taste pallets.

Looking to will for a way out, he sees the same manic grin on his face as he can see Harry panicking. But to Harry's great relief he sees Will's face become emotionless as he looks at his clock, and he opens his mouth to speak. "Well I guess Harry, and I have to..." Will traces off, and the manic look slams back in place as he continues. "Thank you for the food Trish, it's delicious as always. Don't you agree Harry? It's lucky we don't have made any plans. Because it would be such a great shame if we did not have time to finish our plates."

Harry's eyes was murderous, but through clenched teeth set in a false smile, he agreed. "Yes, such a great experience. It's a shame you don't cook for your boyfriend more often, he was moaning about not getting to taste your complex dishes more often."

Trish beamed, and gave Will a kiss, and promised him more homemade food.

Will's face dropped his gleeful expression. Ultimately he had lost. But he was going to milk this situation to its fullest.

Harry continued to eat all the simple food he had, and was now silently contemplating how he could stealthily get rid of the food, but Will was currently calling on Trish every-time she was looking away. Running interference on Harry's attempts.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the balcony door, and they all turned towards the disturbance.

" _What the? Why is there a woman standing outside on this height? Where did she come from?"_ Harry's thoughts got answered quickly as Trish broke out in delight. "Oh! Its Jess, this is great. Uhm... she sometimes climbs up here. She likes the training."

Will just rolled his eyes, but kept looking towards the window, and this Jess was busy looking at Trish, so Harry quickly cast a vanishing spell with a swipe of his hand, then quickly picked up his napkin. Dabbing quite primly on his lips, while smiling at Will's gobsmacked expression when he turned back. He quickly glanced towards the trashcan, and came to the conclusion of it being possible to actually hit it from their distance. Slowly nodding his head in a acknowledge of a game well played. Never mind Harry's plate was still in its rightful place.

Harry stood, as it would be rude to stay seated while someone new arrived.

Walking over to the two women talking quietly, he could see that Will had the manic grin back in place... and was he rubbing his palms together in a evil way?

No matter, Harry did not always understand his friends antics.

Stretching forth a hand, and in his usual polite tone with a smile, he expected to greet this Jess. "Hello, it is..."

He never came longer than that, as she reacted violently to him. Spinning towards him with an inhumane speed, lashing out with a right hook, that Harry just barely managed to deflect to the side with his arm.

His arm smarted from the deflected hit, it had been a strong punch, it could have been dangerous if he had been hit.

Jess moved in-front of Trish with a sneer, and with a crazed look threw herself at Harry. This time Harry was ready to counter, so while he sidestepped her lounge, he brought his elbow down on the woman's neck with devastating force. She went down in the dive, and Harry turned to Trish. "What the hell is happening, who is this crazy bitch?" Harry pointed on the floor behind him, where an unconscious Jess was located, or should be at least.

The girl which should have been dropped like a sack in that maneuver had yet again flung herself at Harry's legs, and was in the process of crawling herself up Harry's body like a drunk stripper. Cursing his bastard hide every inch of the way. Harry's attack having put her quite out of it.

But she was strong, so when Harry tried to put her in a submission hold, she just broke his grapple with little to no effort.

Completely on top of Harry, she now straddled him, holding his arms in iron grips. She was still mumbling something, just now it was not curses, but it sounded like names, then she proceeded to rear her head back, as her hands was locked to his, and he was starting to buck her off, and smashed her head into Harry's.

No thought behind it, as Harry must have really gotten her good, so she just smashed her face flat into Harry's own face. Just like they would share a kiss. A brutal kiss as it was with as much momentum she could muster, and suddenly it was dark for the both of them. Both not moving, faces grinded together, with blood, snot, and tears smeared together in an unholy union.

Trish was covering her mouth in open horror at the brutality, and violence exuded just a mere meter from her, but it was Will's voice that broke the shocked silence between them. "Holy hell! What just happened."

Authors note: I did not spell Harry Potter wrong. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
